lafsfandomcom-20200214-history
Full Circle; End of One Age, Beginning of Another
The final chapter of Legendary Adventurers, Futuristic Saviors as well as a lead-in to The King's Victory. Synopsis Cut off from the other Hanyos as they are fighting dark clones of themselves, Alex faces off against Hexxus one on one. Hexxus, who has taken on the form of a demonic samurai, has the upper hand. He then mocks the young Hanyo saying everything he has tried to accomplish has all been in vain, regarding all of Alex's victories as minor setbacks for him. Alex denies this and transforms into his Awakened State which gives him equal ground at first but even that only gets him so far until he is immediately overwhelmed and reverted back to human. With no other option, Alex shoves the Spirit King Beads into his body and absorbs them. At first all it seems to do is weaken him greatly and leave him vulnerable to Hexxus's attack. However, much to the fallen spirit's surprise and horror, Alex grabs the sword blade in his bare hand and reveals his eyes are glowing. He then punches the spirit which sends him flying through several stone pillars and calls the elements of Earth, Water, Air and Fire to him which he sculpts into a giant manifested suit of armor. Hexxus tries desperately to regain the upper hand but his efforts are shrugged off by Alex. Alex then pins the evil spirit to the ground with vines and earth and speaks in a mixture of his voice and the voices of the Spirit Kings he shall face judgement for all the dark deeds he has done. For a moment Alex looks as though he is about to kill the fallen spirit, he refuses and the manifested armor crumbles away. Hexxus mocks that he doesn't have the heart to kill him to which Alex just replies "No. I won't kill you because that would upset the balance. That... and I don't want to be you." Hexxus angrily bursts from his holds and tries to kill Alex only to recieve a punch from Bardrick who dedicates it to Crysta. Alex then sees his friends, who defeated their doppelgangers, gathered behind him and tells Hexxus he may not kill him, but he'll make sure he can never hurt anyone ever again. With that, Alex unleashes the power of the Spirit Kings upon the rogue spirit. Hexxus, though severely weakened, limps off declaring he has other plans in store. The Spirit Kings, now reborn, bid farewell and set off to parts unknown. Alex, exhausted from both the battle and having all that power inside him collapses but is caught by San. Though he is barely conscious, Alex sees San and the two talk about what happens next seeing that Hexxus is no longer a threat. San then tells him they could kiss. At first Alex starts the wolf kiss only for San to cut him off, saying that wasn't the kiss she had in mind. Alex is confused for a moment until he finally figures it out and the two lock lips. It then transitions three months later to the two getting married in the Emishi village with Isaac as the priest who announces them as husband and wife much to the delight of the Emishi people as well as the forest spirits, even Rukia sheds a tear which she immediately hides. Alex then decides the two deserve a break and head off to the Tree of Time. The two kiss as they are transported into Alex's time. However, unbeknownst to them, a strange hooded woman is watching them commenting there is far greater danger ahead. Meanwhile, in Alex's time, Hexxus, still in his weakened state of being comes across a giant stone tomb and is greeted by the dragon demon Kagejotei who is surprised to see Hexxus in such a pathetic state and, although she says it in a teasing tone, makes it ''very ''clear he is not welcome. Hexxus snaps at the dragon demanding to see her mate. Kagejotei reluctantly agrees and Hexxus has an audience with her 'mate'. The 'mate' mentions he has done so much more and imprisons Hexxus in a tree while singing "I've Got No Strings". The beast (now revealed to be King Ghidorah) then mentions to Kagejotei that the age of Hexxus is over and his age has begun and he is looking ever so forward to meeting Alex PERSONALLY. Characters introduced * Kagejotei * King Ghidorah Navigation Category:Chapters